


Энси

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt, kade - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Каде мало Хильи. Мало всех пойманных душ.
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen & Lalli Hotakainen
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Энси

Каде мало Хильи. Мало Энси. Мало всех пойманных душ.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, дитя! — кричит Энси, но Лалли послушно глядит в сторону — бабушка же велела не поднимать на нее глаза.

Каде хочет ее внуков.

Энси закрывает лицо рукой, а второй словно пытается отгородиться от своего любимца. Самого младшего, ее копии. Пошедшего по ее стопам. Энси больше не принадлежит себе. Она сама — Каде.

— Ты что, к земле прирос? Беги уже! — командует она вместо прощания.

Нельзя позволять Лалли сомневаться или паниковать. Четкие приказы, не больше. Хотя бы дети должны спастись. Лалли должен передать приказ Онни. Он позаботится о младших.

Лалли доверчиво обнимает бабушкину винтовку, которая больше него, и выполняет, что сказано.

— А как же мама и папа? — кричит он на бегу.

— Не беспокойся о взрослых, — лжет Энси.

Лалли скрывается за поворотом и не оборачивается. Он не видит, как бабушка остается стоять возле тела своей подруги, обреченно опустив плечи. Энси не позволяет ему увидеть, как сдалась.  
Слишком страшно смотреть, как ломаются сильные люди.


End file.
